Sad Times and a Broken Family
by Ellis97
Summary: It may be just another day in Metro City, but it's not just any day in Metro City for Inspector Gadget and Penny. Today's a very sad day for both Gadget and Penny. Can Tyson help them through this tough time? Don't take my word for it, let this story explain for itself.
**Author's Note:**

 **This is an important installment in the Awesome Adventures of Inspector Gadget. For over a year, we've had some great times, who could forget that one time when Penny got shot by those MAD Agents? But now, this is a very serious matter.**

 **We all go through this in life and I think it would be a great way to show it. Excuse me, I think I need a minute.**

 **Enjoy the show.**

* * *

It was just any other day in Metro City, but not just any other day, it was a very special day. Penny came downstairs in a bad mood, Gadget noticed this.

"Boy Penny," said Gadget "You sure woke up on the wrong side of the bed"

"Whatever" Penny said bitterly.

"Would you like some breakfast my love?" he asked her.

"No!" Penny barked "I don't want a stupid breakfast! I want to be alone!"

Gadget sighed with sadness as he watched his poor little angel walk upstairs all bitter and miserable. Just then, the doorbell rang.

"Hello?" Gadget opened the door.

It was Bridget "Hey Mr. G, is Penny home?"

"Hi Bridget" Gadget sadly said "Yes, she's upstairs"

Bridget went upstairs to Penny's room and knocked on the door.

"Penny, it's me Bridget" she said.

"What do you want?" Penny rudley asked.

"I just want to ask if you want to go play some basketball" Bridget suggested.

"Go play by yourself" Penny told her "I don't want any company and I don't want to have fun! Go away Bridget!"

"Penny, what's wrong?" Bridget asked her "I'm your best friend and I want to help you. What's wrong? Why are you being so mean?"

"Leave me alone!" Penny shouted.

Bridget felt awful and sadly walked downstairs to Gadget, who looked at her with a sympathetic look.

"Why is Penny being so mean to me?" Bridget asked her "I just wanted to know why she was upset"

"I think I have the answer Bridget" Gadget sadly said "Today's the anniversary of the day her parents got killed"

"That's horrible" Bridget said "If my mom got killed in a fire, my heart would break into a million jillion pieces"

"She usually likes to be alone on this day" Gadget explained "I'll try to wake her up at six, maybe she'll feel a bit better"

"See you" Bridget walked out the door.

Later that day at work, Gadget wasn't really paying much attention to his paperwork and just played with his gadgets. Just then, Tyson came into the office.

"Morning G" she said.

"Hey Tyson" he sighed.

"What's wrong, baby?" Tyson asked him.

"Today's a sad day for me and Penny" Gadget said "Eight years ago today, her parents were killed in a fire and this traumatized her greatly, and it affected me as well. Me and my brother were very close growing up, as well. This is a particular day when Penny is in the worst mood possible, and when she wants to be alone"

Tyson felt really bad. She knew how it felt to lose a family and the person you loved.

"Maybe I should talk to Penny" Tyson said "After all, I know exactly how you and her feel. When I lost my son and my husband, I lost my chance to have a family and know what it was like to become a mother. Until I met you, I didn't think I'd ever love again. She could use some support and a role model, especially in this time"

"Actually," Gadget said to Tyson "That's not a bad idea. Why don't we take the day off to help Penny?"

"Great idea G" said Tyson.

Gadget and Tyson checked out of the station and walked back home. On their way, they passed the Metro City park, where lots of families were happy and having fun together.

Gadget sadly sighed "Oh Penny, I wish I could make it better"

Tyson didn't say anything and put her hand on Gadget's shoulder, then they continued to walk back to the house. Tyson thought for a minute and all those families reminded her of all the fun times she and her husband had with their son, before he was taken.

Back home, Penny was still inside her bedroom, sadly looking at the photo of her and her parents in her heart shaped necklace.

"I miss you" she said through sniffing tears.

Penny crawled back into bed and clenched onto her necklace and sobbed herself to sleep. She missed her parents so much. Brain saw her weeping silently and crawled into bed with her for comfort.

Meanwhile, Gadget and Tyson were still walking back home, discussing their matters.

"I feel terrible" he told Tyson "I mean, Penny's just a baby and she shouldn't be going through this. She should have a mother and a father, not just me."

"I know exactly what you mean, Gadget" Tyson told him "My husband and I really wanted to see our son grow up, but after what happened, I don't think I'll ever know what it's like to have a child. Sometimes it hurts so bad, I feel like I don't want to care about anyone anymore"

"I'm sorry to hear that" Gadget said with as much empathy "At least you're not the last of your kind. Penny and I are the last of the Browns, there are a bunch of other Jones' in the world. My mother and brother have passed away and my father is who knows where"

"Penny must awful" Tyson said "She must feel bad about being an orphan, not to mention you two are probably the last of your kind. That's horrible"

"I know" Gadget sighed "I wish I could go back in time again, so I can use it to make Penny live the happy life she once had"

Inside of the house, Penny was dreaming about something, but it was a nightmare. She was dreaming that she and her parents were having a nice, wonderful picnic together and playing together. However, the sky went dark and lighting struck, causing a catastrophic fire, killing her parents. Penny screamed for them, but then a lighting bolt struck her as well.

"AAAAHHH!" she screamed as she woke up.

Luckily, Gadget and Tyson finally arrived back home and just in time too. They heard Penny's sad and petrified screams.

"Bowsers" said Gadget "That's Penny! Come on!"

Gadget and Tyson ran upstairs and saw Penny in her room, crying her eyes out from the nightmare.

"Penny honey" Tyson put her hands on Penny's shoulders "What happened?"

"It was horrible" Penny sobbed "My parents and I were having a nice picnic, and then a fire came and then I wa-"

Penny started to cry some more. Tyson hugged her gently.

"Oh Penny" Tyson said through tears "It's okay, it's okay. We're here now"

"It was just a dream, angel" Gadget stroked Penny's pigtails "It's all over"

"I just miss my parents so much" Penny kept sobbing.

"I miss them, too Penny" Gadget told her "And I want them back as well"

"Sometimes, I just want to disappear and leave life forever, Uncle Gadget" Penny kept crying "Life is so unfair and hard"

"I know" Gadget told her "And sometimes it's so good, and all the time it's crazy and weird. But the point is, if you go run off and hide and not face reality, you'll miss out on all the fun. Don't miss your life Penny"

"I know how you feel Penny" Tyson kissed her forehead "And I know how hard it is to lose a family, but I just want you to know that you shouldn't have to go through this. You should have parents and a normal life, and kids should cherish the memories they share with their parents as they grow up"

Tyson wiped away another one of Penny's tears and she looked up at her.

"Uncle Gadget loves me" Penny sniffled "He loves me lots and he'll never leave me. Neither will you, will you?"

Tyson didn't know what to say.

"I love you Penny" she hugged her "I'll always love you"

Penny seemed to take that as a "yes" and hugged Tyson. Gadget then joined in and so did Brain. It was a tragic and sad day, but the good thing was that they were all there for each other, as a family.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Okay everyone, I'm back. How'd you enjoy the story? I'm sure you did, and you can see what Penny, Gadget and Tyson are going through. They are a family, which is broken and very little, but they are still good. It's horrible what Penny is going through; being the last of the Brown family and not having her parents around. Gadget and Tyson love her more than anything and want to see her** **grow up and blossom into a beautiful young woman. They are all going to get through this, together as a family.**


End file.
